


Smack

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Akua, Gift Fic, Humor, The window, the great skull chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: a what if Reborn and the others did this to catch Skull





	Smack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/gifts).



> Akua you and the others are evil, evil i say. Enjoy this small gifty based on the remarks from those reviews.

_Smack~_

Reborn winced as Skulls face met the glass of the window, or rather the second pane of glass they’d placed to stop his usual escape routes.

A string of curse words followed in English, Latin and a few other language.

An eyebrow rose, he didn’t even know if that was possible even with flames.

“My nose,” Skull said, blood coming from it as apparently he’d met the pane nose first.

Maybe he should have used the net idea first, but something about the dazed looking Skull was hilarious but he couldn’t place it.

“Even the voice in my head is laughing,” Skull said his dazed voice muffled from him trying to stop his nose bled.

“Damn it,” Reborn said as Skull leapt out feet first, breaking the glass to escape.

He swore today was not his day.


End file.
